


Replaced

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [2]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bleach meets Star Wars, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, He's too used to be a Second In Command anyway, Hollowed Soul Stars AU, Rhys just wasn't gonna sit there and do everythign for you forever, So he was gonna challenge for the job eventually, Sorry Omaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: "That's my seat!""Itwas."
Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509539
Kudos: 2





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Hollowed Soul Stars AU that I have with @naaklasolus ... where our Star Wars OC's are in the Bleach universe!

“Um ... that’s **my** seat?” 

Rhys looked up from the pile of paperwork he was working on, golden eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at the lazy excuse of a minor noble standing in the doorway. 

“It **was** your seat. Emphasis on the ‘ **was** ’.” 

He pointedly tugged the armband around his bicep up a little higher and smirked when his predecessor’s eyes widened. 

“You ... how ... I ...” 

“See this is what happens when you shove all your paperwork onto **me**. Eventually the Captain’s gonna notice. She personally signed off on me taking the Lieutenant’s exam.” 

Standing up with a smooth grace that most would’ve thought impossible for a man his height, Rhys padded out from behind his new desk and stalked towards Omaeda. A darkness seemed to fill the office, like a growing storm, and the now former Lieutenant of Squad 2 shrank back like a frightened mouse facing a hungry cat. Rhys grinned, savage and vicious, and totally unlike the affable easygoing idiot that everyone had written him off to be while he’d held the Third Seat position. 

“Now are you gonna get the fuck outta **my** office? Or do I have to kick your arse all the way down to the unseated positions?” 

Omaeda could see it in the blond’s eyes that he was hoping for a fight. The very air seemed to taste of ozone, static crackling around his replacement. Clearly the golden eyed blond thought he could win. Anger welled up in the former Lieutenant and he puffed himself up. How dare this younger Soul Reaper replace him! Rhys Fett came from the roughest district in the Rukongai, he was a nobody! Pure luck had allowed him to join the vaunted ranks of the Soul Reapers, nothing more. He on the other hand was from a noble family, a minor family sure but still nobility, with a proud tradition of filling the Soul Reaper ranks. He would not be treated like this! 

“You ... you think just because you can fill out paperwork and the Captain likes you that you deserve to take **my** place? I’ll **crush** you!” 

Rhys just smirked. Now to bait the hook. Here fishy fishy fishy. 

“I’d like to see you try. Meet me in the central training grounds, no sense in hiding this behind Squad 2 walls. Unless you want to back down now, save your dignity?” 

His smirk only widened as Omaeda somehow managed to swell up even more. It was almost impressive. Almost. 

“Oh I’ll be there! Be there to **smash** you like the puny punk **nobody** you are Fett!” 

And the bait was taken. 

*** 

Word got around fairly quickly about the fight and there was a sizeable crowd gathered by the time the two Squad 2 members showed up. One thing that was instantly noticed was that Rhys had forgone his usual armor, instead wearing the sleeveless uniform of the Punishment Squad where he’d started out in Squad 2. His zanpakutō was resting horizontally at the small of his back and he seemed well ... bored as he watched Omaeda stomp onto the sandy field. As a neutral party to this fiasco and powerful enough to stop the fight should things get out of hand, Captain Hitsugaya had agreed to officiate the bout. The diminutive Captain stood as tall as he could between the two other Soul Reapers, a frown tugging at his face. 

“This is a swords only bout, you may use _shikai_ forms of course. No _kido_ use is permitted. The winner will be decided by either a knockout or when one Soul Reaper is unable to fight any longer.” 

He looked sternly between Rhys and Omaeda. 

“I trust you two can at least follow those rules?” 

Rhys merely nodded, his earlier bravado replaced by a hard seriousness. Omaeda grinned evilly and nodded his agreement as well. He took Rhys’ silence as a sign that the Mandalorian was nervous. Well ... more fool him. Hitsugaya shook his head and backed up until he was out of the arena proper. 

“Fight!” 

Omaeda didn’t waste any time. No one had ever seen how Rhys fought with his zanpakutō ... some of Squad 2 openly debated if he even _had_ a _shikai_ yet or if he’d gained his original Third Seat position merely because of his close quarter combat skill. Either way, Omaeda didn’t want to give the younger Soul Reaper a chance. 

“Crush ‘im Gegetsuburi!” 

The spiked ball of his zanpakutō’s _shikai_ form raced towards Rhys like a cannon ball, prompting the Mandalorian to jump back with a snarl. He drew his own sword but didn’t release it, instead setting his bandage wrapped palm against the flat of the blade and using it to direct Gegetsuburi away from him. The fight continued along that vein for what felt like several minutes; Omaeda launching his released sword at Rhys and the younger Soul Reaper fiercely deflecting it. Something had to give. And it did. 

“ ** _Oh to hell with this_**!” 

Rhys’ eyes flashed an angry yellow and he landed back on the sandy ground, teeth bared in an angry snarl as he took his zanpakutō in a single handed grip and planted his feet solidly in the sand. 

“Strike from the shadows Melana!” 

The blade glowed black for a moment and seemed to morph in his hand, extending until it was almost as long as he was tall. When the glow subsided, the zanpakutō was revealed to have morphed into what appeared to be a metal shafted spear, the long handle a shiny black while the triangular blade glinted a lethal silvery grey. Spinning the spear expertly before settling into a stance, the spear pointing backwards slightly, Rhys grinned nastily at the startled Omaeda. Ozone seemed to gather once again in the air, sparking along the edge of Melana’s _shikai_ form. There was a definite air of danger now as Rhys laughed. 

“Time to stop playing around.” 

*** 

It was clear to all that Omaeda had never fought against anyone with a staff like zanpakutō. The moment he'd flung Gegetsuburi towards Rhys again he'd allowed the chain of the sword to wrap around Melana's haft and had ruthlessly yanked the spear back towards himself, pulling Omaeda off balance and straight into a ruthless kick to the stomach. With both Soul Reapers now fighting on equal terms, it soon became clear who the better fighter was. Rhys systematically took his opponent apart, his ruthless but unpredictable style of fighting easily countering Omaeda's desperate attempts to outmaneuver him. It didn't take long for the sand to be splattered red with blood from both fighters, Melana's blade dripping with Omaeda's and a few of Gegetsuburi's spikes laced with Rhys' blood from where a few blows had grazed the Mandalorian. Everyone and their zanpakutō knew though that the former Lieutenant performed best when under pressure, but even Omaeda's tactical genius needed time. Time Rhys was simply not willing to give him. Ducking under another swing of Gegetsuburi, Rhys planted Melana's haft into the sand and used the sword-turned-spear to vault over Omaeda. Landing almost cat like behind the other man, he kicked Omaeda's feet out from underneath him and set Melana's blade at his throat. 

" **Yield**. Or do I have to start breaking bones?" 

There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Rhys wouldn't carry out his threat. The Mandalorian never said anything he didn't mean. Swallowing thickly and looking awkwardly at the blade at his throat, Omaeda reluctantly nodded. He was furious that Rhys had beaten him, but he didn't fancy being speared either. 

" **Fine** I yield." 

Rhys glared coolly at him, lightning flashing in his eyes before he lowered Melana and turned his back on Omaeda. 

"The Lieutenant's position is **mine** now Omaeda. You're just gonna have to cope." 

Seeing that Rhys' back was turned, Omaeda was more than tempted to fling Gegetsuburi at the upstart one last time. But ... too many witnesses. No. No he would have to bide his time. The new Lieutenant would have to sleep at some point after all. And there were a lot of risks that came with being the Squad 2 Lieutenant. Accidents happened all the time. All it took was the right accident at the right time ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave comments/constructive criticism in the review box below ^^


End file.
